Save Me From Hell
by RusherSwag4
Summary: Logan Mitchell had a great life, and a great boyfriend that he gave that life up for. His boyfriend becomes abusive, causing Logan to be depressed. Carlos Garcia has a nice life with great friends, he just can't figure out what happens next. What happens when the two meet? Can they save each other in life? Logan x OC Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Another New story! is more like a prologue, but I hope you get ! Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell hates his life. He hates what his life became. He hates the fact that he gave up his life for this person, and he can't fix it.

person all through his childhood up to his adult life. He had lots of friends, a great scholarship to medical school, an amazing family...but none of them were true to him.

months before graduation. Chad was gay and went for Logan, but Logan wasn't gay. He'd never thought of being with a guy beforem but Chad was consistent, just begging Logan to try it, so he did. Logan had never experienced anything like it and soon fell for Chad.

Their relationship was going great until Logan had to choose between Chad and his Homophobic family and friends. Because Logan was in love, he chose Chad, throwing away all of the support in his life...all for the love of a boy.

Heartbroken over his family and his so called friends, Logan ran away to California with Chad and his scholarship to pursue his career with his mate.

Like all of his life, Logan was doing great in school and his and Chad's relationship only grew stronger. Until about 2 years after graduation.

Logan and Chad got in an argument over Logan not listening to Chad, and Chad just got so angry...he struck Logan, surprising the hell out of him. Chad had always been stronger.

Chad soon apologized, and Logan forgave him and figured it wouldn't happen again...wrong. Over the course of 3 years after that,it got progressively worse to the point where it's counted as domestic violence, and Logan can't fight back...Chad would just get so angry.

It took a toll on Logan's school. Logan had to pay medical bills for the broken limbs of Chad's range. Chad quit his job and forced Logan to take care of him, basically wasting Logan's scholarship money, so Logan had to drop out of school.

This on top of the abuse that was still happening. took a toll on Logan because he had scars. bruises, black eyes, and lots of other injuries. He lost weight because he wasn't eating as often...Chad wouldn't allow him to.

He basically got things for Chad, while he withered away to nothing and dwelling on this, he turned to cutting. It was just a way to get a relief from everything happening. You know what the worst part is? It's what Logan thinks about when he cuts deeply, because it hurts the most. He gave up his entire life; gave his life for a boy that he thought he loved and that he thought loved him, and he can't take it back or fix it...he has no one to help him, and that's why he hates himself the most.

Carlos Garcia on the other hand, had a pretty good life going for himself. Growing up, Carlos stuck by his very close friends, Kendall and James even though he had plenty of friends. Carlos, Kendall, and James were a team and it was odd to see one of them alone or two of them without the other.

Carlos discovered he was gay when he was a teenager and he kissed a boy at a party…he liked it. He told Kendall and James about his discovery and they praised him for his boldness. They didn't treat him any differently and they hung out just the same as they did before. Kendall and James were just amazing friends that were always there through thick and thin.

Confident with the support of his best friends, Carlos came out and that went well for him. Of course there was the occasional homophobic asshole, but Carlos kept his head high, and ignored them, smiling. That was just Carlos…he was always being himself and that's what people loved about him.

Carlos went through high school in a basic breeze and graduated with pretty good accolades. He then went on to study in LA, along with Kendall and James. The only reason they went to LA, was because James had always dreamed of being there.

Within just a few years, Carlos graduated with a master's degree in Film Production. In the meantime, he was working at Kendall's restaurant. It was kind of funny to Carlos that Kendall opened a restaurant. Carlos always saw Kendall as the bold, strong leader and expected him to play for the Minnesota Wild, but that didn't happen for Kendall. However, Kendall was very happy with his restaurant and that was all that mattered.

Now he's just trying to find a producing job and looking for love, letting his life play out. Who knows where he may end up.

* * *

I know this was .bad ad short, but please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**I finally got to the second update of this story! I've been so busy and I finally found the time to update all three! Thanks for the initial reviews. I love you all! :D**

Chapter 2

"Logan, get your ass in here!"

I sighed deeply as I got out of bed. I was so tired, why can't Chad leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this in my life?

"Logan!" Chad yelled again.

I walked into the living room, where Chad was watching TV.

"What?" I asked.

"Get me another beer," he said.

I glared as I walked into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge for Chad. I walked back into the living room and handed it to him.

"Rub my feet too," he added.

"Chad, I'm going back to bed," I turned around.

I found a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around until I was facing Chad.

"No, you're rubbing my feet," he said.

"No," I said. "I'm sick of you."

He chuckled softly…then he back handed me, causing me to hit the grandfather clock that was passed down through his family. My face was throbbing, but I was going to stand up for myself. I'm sick of this shit.

I recovered and I shoved him, causing him to fall to the floor. He was angry now, and I could see that. I tried to run away, but he caught me and proceeded to pound on me, hitting me anywhere he could.

I wasn't even crying, pain wasn't real to me anymore. So, when I hit the ground, I just laid there.

"Damnit Logan!" He was crying.

Why the hell is he crying? He started carrying on and I picked myself up before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I opened the medicine cabinet door and saw my razor. I picked it up and positioned it right at the wrist.

I slid it across…it felt so great. Sure, there was blood and all, but it still felt great. This is my life.

"Carlos, we're going to be late!" Kendall yelled up the stairs.

"Just a minute," I yelled back.

I put on my Kendall's Corner t-shirt and combed my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror before meeting Kendall downstairs.

"It's about time," he laughed.

"I have to look hot," I said.

"You sound like James," Kendall scoffed.

"Speaking of James, where is he?" I asked.

"He already left, had an important model job," Kendall said.

I nodded and we left our house. We got into Kendall's car and he drove us to his restaurant. It was an American foods restaurant, and I would say that it was pretty popular. People seem to love it as a local joint.

Kendall pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. We both got out and headed inside. I followed Kendall through the kitchen and into the staff room, and then I put on my apron.

"What do you want me to do today boss?" I asked with a smile.

I don't technically have a job position. I just do whatever Kendall wants. Some days I wait tables, I host, I cook, I wash dishes, I just basically pick up the pieces. I don't really care what I do, because I know Kendall appreciates it.

"I guess wait tables for now…Jenny isn't in yet," he said.

I nodded and started to leave.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"I really appreciate you," he smiled brightly.

"Thanks Kendall," I smiled back. "I appreciate you giving me a job."

"No problem, the economy is hard," he said.

I chuckled lightly before leaving the staff room.

"Hey Ted! Jenna, nice flipping! Keep up the good work everyone!" I smiled as I walked through the kitchen.

I love the staff of this place. I left the kitchen and walked over to Donna, the hostess at the moment.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Car," she rubbed my head.

She loves my hair.

"I love your hair," she laughed.

"I know, you tell me daily," I smirked.

"Whatever you're doing to it, don't stop," she said sternly.

I laughed, causing her to laugh with me.

"Table 2 needs you," she said after we were done laughing.

I nodded before grabbing my order pad and heading over to the table. I reached the table and then my eyes widened when I saw that it was Jenny Tinkler. She looked up and smiled brightly at me…I, on the other hand, grabbed something close by to protect my body with.

"Carlos!" she got up and hugged me.

"Hey Jenny," I smiled as I pulled her off of me.

She was dangerous…really dangerous.

"What are you doing in L.A?" I asked.

"I'm in a singing group," she smiled. "I was hoping to see one of you guys here. Where are James and Kendall?"

"Kendall's in the back being an owner and James is at a photoshoot," I said.

"I didn't realize that you would work here," she said. "I thought you wanted to be a producer."

"I do," I nodded. "I finished school not too long ago and got my degree, I just need to find a producing job. I'm actually writing on a writing a really cool movie script, and then I'm going to produce it."

"Well, I hope you're successful in that," she smiled.

"…I do too," I sighed.

**I know these are short chapters, but it'll pick up soon! Logan and Carlos will meet and everything will be happy.**

**Question:Thoughts on Chad and Logan? Carlos and Kendall? What do you expect?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Hehehe, I got two updates for you guys! In this chapter Logan and Carlos meet, and again, I missed you guys and I will try not to leave you so long ever again!**

Today's shift was so tiring. After seeing Jenny, we got pretty busy, and I didn't even get a break today. When I got home, I was just happy to finally get home and relax.

"Hey Car," Kendall said, when we pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah Ken?"

"Thanks for your dedication today," he said.

"No problem," I said. "This is why I'm an employee."

He smiled.

"Alright, let's go and see what kind of hair emergency James is in," Kendall laughed.

We both laughed as we walked inside and into the living room, where James was lying on the couch in just shorts and a A shirt watching TV.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, no hair emergency?" Kendall asked.

"HA HA, very funny Kendall," James chuckled.

"Guess who we saw today?" I sat down next to him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jenny Tinkler," I said.

He sat up quickly.

"No way!" he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"None of you have broken bones," James observed.

"None of us, but a few customers can't say the same," Kendall said.

"Yeah, she's in a singing group now," I said.

"Oh, cool," James said.

"Yeah," I said. "Well, I'm going to go up and work on my script."

"Alright, come up with a good plot, and then hire me to act once it gets produced," James said.

"Will do," I laughed.

I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out my laptop. My movie was going to be an action flick about a team of guys that are targeted by an organization, and they have to protect themselves and get out of trouble, and that whole restaurant situation with Jenny gave me inspiration for a scene.

As I was writing, my stomach growled. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 AM. It was time for a late night snack. I got up and went downstairs into the kitchen, not finding anything that I really wanted. I could go get a big bag of fruit smackers from the convenience store not too far away, they were open 24 hours.

Set on that, I got my shoes and a jacket before grabbing my keys. I quietly left and drove to the store, parking it. I got out of the car and walked into the store. I went into the candy aisle and scanned for a bag of fruit smackers.

I saw them, and grabbed two because I love them before backing up. When I backed up, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so so-" I looked and saw that I had run into a guy about my height. He was raven colored hair that was sort of spiky. He looked shy, but he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Like seriously, I've never been frozen like this over a guy, and I felt the saliva in my mouth drying up.

"I'm sorry," I finally spoke.

'N-no, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I wasn't looking at where I was going, but um, are you okay?"

He looked terrified for some reason.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he looked at the ground.

"Alright, well take care," I said awkwardly before checking out and going back to my car.

I sat there…I'm such a weirdo! I just couldn't talk to him like I would talk to anyone else. I'm usually so charismatic, but this guy…this mystery guy made that all crumble, and I didn't even know his name.

Logan

I felt a tapping on my shoulder, causing me to groan.

"Logan, go get me some candy," Chad said.

I just laid there; he had to be kidding me. It was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Chad…" I started.

"Go," he pushed me out of the bed.

I landed on my knee, and almost screamed out in pain. I glared at him before putting on shoes.

"And don't talk to anybody," he instructed.

I sighed before grabbing a jacket and driving to the convenience store. When I got there, I walked to the candy aisle and saw a latino guy about my height, with black hair standing there, scanning for something.

I walked past him just as he grabbed what he was looking for a backed up. He bumped into me, so I quickly jumped out of the way.

""Oh, I'm so so-"

He stopped talking and we just stared at each other. I looked at his face, and…he was gorgeous! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a hot guy like this and besides I couldn't have him anyway, he probably had a girlfriend, so I just looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"N-no, I'm sorry," I muttered.

"I wasn't looking at where I was going," he said, face changed. "Um, are you okay?"

I probably looked a mess since I literally rolled out of bed and came here. I wasn't even supposed to be talking to him right now.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I finally answered.

"Alright, well take care," he said before going to check his stuff out.

I just stood there, he was beautiful. I couldn't fall for anyone else though because I was stuck with Chad. With that miserable thought, I grabbed Chad some M & M's before checking out and leaving, thinking of the guy the whole time…I wish I knew his name.

**Okay, so they met, but don't know each others names...what happens next?**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4, I follow back!**

**Question:Now that they've met, what can you expect to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**As promised on twitter, here is your update for Save Me From Hell today! Important chap, and I should have a new Unbroken Feelings chapter soon as well! Enjoy **

Chapter 4: Logan's POV

I woke up around 10 AM, and I found the bed empty. Chad must have been in the living room watching TV. I just laid in bed, happy that I didn't have to see his face right now. I loved Chad and I thought he was the one for me, but now I can't stand him. I should've listened to my parents, now look where I am.

"Logan! Wake your ass up!" Chad yelled.

I sighed…I have to get out of this house for good. I can't take this anymore. I hopped out of bed and walked into the living room before sitting down on the couch.

"Good morning," I said.

"Can I have a beer?" he asked.

"Get up and get your own Chad, I'm tired," I said.

"…What?"

"I said, I'm tired…leave me alone," I laid back and looked at the TV.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" he asked.

"Chad please, you can't keep doing this shit!" I spat with malice.

"I don't think you heard me," I heard him get up.

Before I could realize it, he was pulling me off of the couch by my shirt. I stared into his eyes as he slammed me into the wall.

"You're going to learn not to disrespect me," Chad seethed.

He threw me onto the floor and before I could move, he was on top of me, throwing punch after punch, causing me to yell in pain. I can't live like this, I can't take it anymore. I don't know what happened, but some type of strength came over me.

"You're going to learn!" He yelled.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled back.

"I said, get the FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I pushed up.

I kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back. I got up quickly and Chad looked surprised. He touched his nose and it was bleeding. He glared at me before running at me. My eyes widened and he charged at me.

I ran to the side, fearful of what he was going to do. He grabbed my arm forcefully, but I was acting on impulse. I punched him square in the jaw. He groaned and stumbled back a bit. I had to think if I was going to get out of this. That was when I noticed one of his old beer bottles sitting on the table.

He grabbed my arm again and began to push me back.

"You've done it now you little bitch," he seethed.

I looked at the bottle again before grabbing it and smashing it against the side of his head. He fell to the ground passed out. My eyes widened…what did I just do? I turned him over and listened to his heart beat and I sighed in relief when I heard it.

He was alive, but he would probably kill me when he woke up. I have to get out of here, this is my only chance. I got up slowly, scared I would be caught and I ran out of the door. I just ran without stopping.

I didn't know where I was just going and before I knew it, I was in the town. People were staring at me, but I didn't care, I just had to get as far away from home as possible. After about 10 minutes of running, I finally stopped in an alleyway.

I stopped to catch my breath. I backed up into the brick wall and I sunk down to the ground, tears running down my face. Why is my life like this? How could I have been so wrong about Chad? Where was I going to go?

I just cried and cried and cried for probably 30 minutes. Crying over my own self-pity and my circumstances and the fact that I moved far away from all of the people who ever loved me or cared for me against their wishes…why didn't I listen?

When I couldn't cry anymore, I got up. My stomach started growling, so I figured I should get something to eat. I felt around in my pocket and sighed in relief when I felt my wallet in there. I opened it and saw that I had a few dollars.

I left the alley carefully just in case Chad was looking for me. I looked everywhere…I was really nervous. I finally reached a restaurant called Kendall's Corner and walked inside. I probably had a black eye starting to form, so I was looking at the ground as I walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Kendall's corner, table for one?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Right this way," she smiled, causing me to give a small, yet forced smile back.

I followed her and she led me to a small table. She set the menu down and I thanked her.

"Your waiter will be over in just a moment," she smiled before walking away.

I stared down at my menu, looking at what I wanted, but I was still nervous…and I refused to look up because I didn't want anyone to ask questions.

"Hi, my name is Car- Oh hey!" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw that it was the guy from the convenience store. Oh gosh, I don't want him to see me like this…I would've smiled at him if we didn't meet again under the circumstances.

"H-Hi," I waved awkwardly.

"Fancy meeting you here," he smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you," he said.

"It's perfectly fine, it was an accident," I looked down at the menu.

There was a short silence.

"So, I never did get your name," he said. "I'm Carlos Garcia by the way."

"It's Logan Mitchell," I said silently.

"Well Logan, nice to see you again under better circumstances, can I get you something to drink?"

"A water please," I looked at him for a moment.

"Be right back," Carlos smiled before walking way.

I had no clue he worked here! I need someone like him in my life. He seems fun, loving, and smart all at once, not to mention he's nice…I just want to be friends with him. He came back with my water and took my order before walking away again.

He brought me my food, and I thanked him before eating. As I ate, I started thinking…he didn't seem interested in getting to know me, he was just really nice. At least that was how it seemed to me.

When I was done eating, Carlos came over, and he was supposed to have a check, but he didn't.

"Where's the check?" I asked.

"Let's just say it disappeared," he said.

"Carlos, you didn't have to do that," I rubbed my head. "You don't even know me."

Is it bad that my heart is beating really fast…like why would he do that? He could get in trouble, but he's did it for me! I want to hug him so bad right now.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, here's your tip," I pulled out a 20 and handed it to him.

"Logan," he started.

"Keep it," I left the restaurant before he could do anything.

I felt good for doing that now…I'm just as nice as he is. I started walking around town, taking in the sights. I realized that I never really got to spend much time in this town since I dropped out of school, and it really has changed, but it was a nice change.

After going sightseeing I guess you could say, I found myself back at the restaurant. I looked into the window and saw Carlos waiting another table. He was so cute, and he looked so happy as well, but I could tell he was missing something…I wonder what his story is.

I walked back over to the alley behind the restaurant and saw down…now I didn't know what to do. I'd never been homeless before and I've never been in this situation…so I just sat there…

Carlos

My heart swooned as Logan left the restaurant. He seemed so genuine, but so nervous…I want to get to know him and his story because there's something about him that drew me in and that's why I said his meal was on the house. I would just have Kendall take it out of my check, but then he gave me a twenty dollar tip and left before I could do anything.

I thought about him for the rest of my shift…Logan. I wonder why he was here alone because no one as cute as him should be alone when he goes out to eat…I would've eaten with him if I wasn't working…Also another thing is that I don't know if he's gay, or just really nice…probably the latter. I'm sure he isn't even interested in me.

It was night time now, and the restaurant was about to close. Kendall left early, so he asked me close and he left me the car. It was almost 10 now and everyone had already left to go home, so I was the only one.

I made sure everything was clean before getting the trash and heading around back to dump it. I put the trash in the dumpster before noticing a figure next to it, causing me to jump. The dim light from the moon helped me to see just a bit.

"Logan?" I asked.

He didn't move…was he sleeping in this alleyway? I kneeled down to shake him awake. He sat up immediately and looked scared and then he saw that it was just me.

"Logan, what are you doing here? I asked.

"Carlos," he looked surprised now. "I uh, I don't know."

"Really?" I gave him a look.

"Okay," he said. "I don't really have a place to go."

He said it so quietly, I barely understood him. Even in the moonlight I could see his face turning red. Good job Carlos! You embarrassed him…now I feel like an asshole. I didn't mean to.

"Oh…" was all I said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'll be fine," he sounded close to tears.

I felt really bad for him.

"You can stay at my house," I said.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't intrude."

"I offered remember," I laughed. "You won't be…and you'll make it even."

"Even?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm roommates with my best friends James, and Kendall, the owner of this restaurant," I explained. "They're really nice and understanding."

"I really can't," Logan shook his head.

"Yeah you can, I don't want you out here all night," I said.

"Fine, but only for a few days," Logan finally agreed.

"Good, now I just have to lock up and then we can go," I said.

I did so quickly before hopping into the car with Logan. I started the car and began the drive back home. I looked over at Logan a few times and he looked worried…I wanted to ask him about it but I figured it wasn't my business.

The way the moon was hitting his face made him look cute though, and the way he was rubbing his arm nervously…I need him. I know it seems like I developed some strong feelings really fast, but how could I not…?

We finally pulled into the driveway, and we got out of the car.

"This is a nice house," Logan commented.

"Thanks…between Kendall's business, my abnormal wage working for him, and James' modeling jobs, we live pretty well," I shrugged.

I led Logan up to the front porch. The lights were off so the other two were probably sleeping already. I unlocked the door and let Logan go first and I was right…they were in bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"…Yeah," Logan nodded slightly.

"No need to be embarrassed," I smiled lightly. "Whatever you want in here you can have…"

That's when I noticed that he had a black eye…

"What happened to your eye?" I asked, concerned.

"Uh…I fell and hit my eye…" he said.

"…That's a hard fall," I commented.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine," he assured me.

"Okay," I shrugged, figuring he didn't want to talk about it.

I fixed us something quickly and we settled at the table to eat. There wasn't much talking mainly because we were eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, and being in a restaurant all day doesn't help that either.

When we were done eating, I led him upstairs to my room.

"We don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep in my room…I hope that's okay," I said.

"If that's okay with you," he responded.

"Well, I have a big enough bed," I said. "So, let's get to sleep."

He chuckled lightly. I reached into my drawer before throwing him a pair of shorts and grabbing some for myself. We both changed before climbing into bed. It was an awkward silence and then I heard Logan's breathing even out, telling me he was asleep.

I turned over and closed my eyes at peace right now. I want to help Logan, and I'm going to help him no matter what…he's just what I need right now, even if he doesn't like me that way…knowing he's there is enough for me.

**Okay, so Logan finally left, how will things play out?**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4, I follow back!**

**Question: How confused are James and Kendall going to be? xD How will they react?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Whoa, it's been a while since I updated this fic! I got a few reviews and remembered this one. I've been so focused on Unbroken Feelings lately, but I think this one deserves an update :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Logan's POV

When I woke up the next morning, all of the memories of yesterday came back. There was the alley and sleeping in it, but Carlos was at the front of my thoughts. He was so sweet!

Not only did he pay for my meal yesterday, but he seems to genuinely care and gave me a place to stay for now. He's really nice and I would like to get to know him better, but I'm scared because of Chad...he was really sweet like that in the beginning and what if he found me?

I looked to the side and saw that Carlos wasn't there anymore. I looked around confused before the aroma of French Toast hit my nose.

Mmmm Breakfast sounds good right now and that's probably where I would find Carlos. I got out of bed, I was still pretty sore from getting beat up yesterday.

I walked downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, where I saw two guys that were taller than me.

One of them had blond hair, and piercing green eyes...he was kind of intimidating if you ask me, but he was making french toast.

The other was a brunette like me, his hazel eyes were friendly and he was gorgeous! I wasn't attracted to him or anything though. This must be Kendall and James.

They turned to look at me when I walked in and things got really awkward. They were just looking at me and I was looking back. They were obviously confused.

"Um, hi I'm Logan," I said, not meeting their eyes. "I know you're probably confused right now, but Carlos said that I could stay here for a few days."

"Oh...I'm James," the brunette flashed his bright white teeth and shook my hand.

"Kendall," he smiled. "I think I saw you yesterday at the restaurant."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Greeat food by the way."

"Thanks," he smiled again. "Here have some breakfast."

Maybe Kendall was nice after all.

"So, where is Carlos?" I asked.

"He goes out for a run every morning before anyone wakes up," James said. "He should be back any minute.

"Here you go," Kendall set the plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile.

It was still awkward because I could tell that they were uncomfortable and just being nice...I mean, I was uncomfortable myself.

Just then, Carlos came walking in, sweating and breathing heavily from running. He had on shorts and a tank top, which showed off his biceps and holy crap, they were so defined.

"Hey guys," he said. "Logan, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, thanks," I said.

"So, I assume you met Kendall and James?" he smiled, sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I nodded slightly.

"They were nice right?"Carlos asked.

"We're nice people," James seemed offended.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "Tell him Logan."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, they were nice."

"Good," Carlos smiled.

"So Logan, what happened to your eye?" James asked. "Did Carlos stab it with his di-"

"James!" Kendall and Carlos cut him off, punching him.

I could feel my skin turning red and I looked down. Carlos gave him a warning look.

"It's nothing like that," Carlos glared at James. "He needs a place to stay for a few days, so I'm being nice and helping him out."

"Well, you're welcome here," Kendall said. "You're really quiet though."

"I had to be where I came from," I muttered, even though they heard me.

Awkward silence...after like 30 seconds, Carlos cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Well, today we have to work, so you can just hang out around the restaurant, right Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, of course," Kendall said. 'We could even show you a few things."

"Cool," I smiled.

"Come on, lets go get ready," Carlos said.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. I like Kendall and James. They seem nice and fun like Carlos.

"Kendall and James are crazy, but you learn to love em" Carlos chuckled.

"I like them," I said.

"Good," Carlos smiled. "I think they like you too."

He went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving me in his room to look around. It was a pretty cool room, now that I was actually seeing it. His walls were purple and he had tons of posters from video games to boybands and other stuff.

There was his bed and a tv hanging on the wall and he had a desk in the corner, with a laptop on it. I walked over to the desk, where there were some papers on it.

I looked at the papers, which had ideas on it for movies and tv shows and a little bit of a script. I was looking at a few of them when I heard a voice.

"I want to be a producer," Carlos said.

I jumped and turned around.

"Oh Carlos, you scared me," I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop I was just..."

"It's okay," he chuckled. "I have a degree for Film Production but I have to find a way to get on the map, so I'm working for Kendall until then and also working on some scripts that I can do myself."

"Cool," I nodded. "I was in med school...but it didn't really work out," I said.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I shook my head.

"Oh, that's fine. Well, the bathroom is free," he said.

That was when I noticed for the first time that he was just in his underwear. I saw his well-defined chest and those abs that look amazing, more of his arms and I scanned down to his legs...I found myself wishing that I could see what was in his underwear.

Dirty thoughts Logan!

"You checking me out?" he asked, amused.

"No," I blushed.

"Well, your turn," he repeated.

"Oh," I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "I don't have any clothes with me."

"It's fine, you can use some of mine," he pulled out underwear and a t-shirt. "I know it's kind of weird, but it's the only option and they're clean. I'll have clothes for you when you come back. Towels and washclothes are in the closet in the bathroom.

"Thanks Carlos," I took them and walked into the bathroom.

I took a shower, still thinking about Carlos body and his personality and his goals, which are really nice goals! From what I saw, it was a good script, I think he could make it.

When I was done, I dried off and put on the stuff he gave me before walking back into the room. Clothes were on the bed for me, but Carlos was gone.

I put them on and used some gel to spike my hair up into that faux hawk look I usually have before walking downstairs into the living room where Kendall and Carlos were waiting. I guess James already left.

When Kendall and Carlos saw me, they both smiled.

"Your hair looks amazing!" Kendall commented.

"Thanks,' I smiled. "THis is my usual style, I hope you don't mind me using gel."

"Not at all, James gave it to me, even though I can't really use it anyway," Carlos smiled.

That's when I realized that when Carlos found me, and when Kendall and James saw me this morning, I must have looked like a complete bum because my hair was all over my head, I was dirty and I was wearing pajamas.

"Alright, let's go," Kendall said.

We left and got into the car. On the way to the restaurant, we had a lighthearted conversation and I really did like Kendall and Carlos as friends...they were nice and we had a lot in common.

I found myself smiling more, laughing more, talking more...I didnt have these kinds of interactions when I was with Chad.

We got to the restaurant and Carlos and Kendall clocked in and they were working, so I met everyone that worked their and started talking to anyone who didn't have anything to do.

Throughout the day, Kendall and Carlos would show me how to do certain things when they had time, so I was always occupied and I would wash dishes when everyone else was too busy.

Then, when Carlos had his break, we sat at a table and ate , while talking and I told him about my dreams, just left Chad out of it.

Overall, it was a fun day, but eventually it was time for closing. It was just the three of us, so we were joking around and cleaning up before going home.

When we got there, James was waiting for us with pizza and a movie.

"Finally, I''m starving," James said when he saw us. "Oh, and Logan, nice hair."

I returned his smile with a thanks. After we all had food, we sat down and watched The Sixth Sense. After the movie was over, we went up to bed and Carlos and I got into our shorts.

"How did you like today?" Carlos asked.

"It was great," I gave a lopsided smile.

"Good, I could tell you were happy," Carlos smiled. "I wanted you to have some fun."

He knew something was wrong about my past, but he wasn't pushing.

We got into bed and it was back to awkward sides. I was shivering because I was a little cold, and Carlos noticed.

"It's a bit chilly isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah,"I nodded.

"I'm chilly too...maybe we could um, cuddle together in a friendly way to stay warm?"

I looked over at him, amused.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded.

I scooted over to him and he wrapped his arms around my body. I was pretty tense, even I could tell.

"Relax, I won't bite," he said soothingly.

I nodded and did, melting into his embrace, and I felt alot better this way too.

"Goodnight Logan," he said.

"Goodnight Carlos," I replied.

My head was on his chest, so it wasn't long before I could feel that he was asleep, but I laid awake, thinking of this great day with these great people and it felt amazing to finally have people in my life...they made me feel worth something. Not to mention that I can't deny my feelings for Carlos and I'm laying in his arms right now.

It made me smile, and for the first time in a long time...

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Okay, it's been a while, but I think it was pretty good...leave a review! I will try to update this more often!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4, I follow back!**

**Question: Thoughts? Isn't Cargan cute? How will Carlos react to Logan's past? Who wants more and more and more? xD**

**I love you all! Also, check out the new Unbroken Feelings chapter.**


End file.
